


Books and a Kiss

by EmmeTheFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Books, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mentioned Peter Parker, Mentioned Shuri - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: 500-1.000, does that tag work if the story's this short?, percy jackson is mentioned briefly, welp it does now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmeTheFangirl/pseuds/EmmeTheFangirl
Summary: "Have you ever just really wanted to kiss someone but you can't?"
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Books and a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a Loki mood recently and wrote this. This is the first x reader I've ever wrote so it might be bad.

You were sitting in the common room reading a book in your co-worker had recommended when Loki walked in. You gave him a smile and a small wave before returning to your book.

He ended up on the opposite side of the couch with the book he had brought with him. His feet briefly brushed against yours as you were both half laying on your respective sides of the couch.

The two of you had been sitting in silence until Loki spoke, "So, what are you reading, Y/N?"

You let out an embarrassed laugh. "It's actually a kinda raunchy, dime store book one of the other agents recommended. It's actually really bad and I hate to admit it, but I'm kinda invested." You paused for a moment, "How 'bout you?"

"Ah, the first Percy Jackson book. The spiderling told me I had to read it and that he thought there were some with Norse myths I might find interesting, but he wasn't quite sure."

You give him a him a bit of a nod. "I remember reading those awhile back. Where are you in the book?"

"They've just entered a diner and began eating. I must admit the woman serving them is giving me a bad feeling."

"That's a good part,I'll let you continue reading," you said with a grin.

Loki grined back, "As will I you."

The two settled back into a comfortable silence until Loki let out, "ah ha! I called it! She was Medusa the whole time!"

A snort of laughter escaped you.  
"Have you ever just really wanted to kiss someone but you can't?"

"Huh?"

"Oh shit did I say that out loud!"

"You did."

"Oh god this is so embarrassing..." You trailed off.

Loki gave you a slightly confused look, "Well what's stopping you?" He asked

"Wh-what?"

"What's stopping you from kissing them?"

"Besides the fact they just see me as a friend and kissing someone without consent is a little messed up?"

Loki set down his book mirth shining in his eyes,"Y/N, who do you have a crush on~?"

"I can't just tell you!" You yelp.

He lunged at you and began tickling you. "C'mon," he chuckled "tell me!"

"N-no! Loki" you squeaked between laughs. "Get off me!

"Never! You're pinned here forever! Mwahahaha!" Loki cackled.

"Why do you want to know so bad!" 

"So Peter and Shuri can antagonize the two of-"

You cut him off with a kiss. Your head might as well be a tomato at this point as red as it is.

Loki froze. He goes to lift up his hand to touch his lips causing him to fall on top of you.

"Sh-shouldn't you have-am I-you like...?"

You nod in affirmation, "Y-yeah, you..."

"I-me too! I like you too!" 

Before you know what's happening your faces are right in front of each others again. When your lips touch-this time for a longer moment-the two of you can't help the smiles that spread across your faces.


End file.
